TOW The Ripped Wedding Dress
by itsafour
Summary: "Okay" Of course that sounded great to Monica. "But you can't rip it. Well, maybe a little." Holding hands, they strutted to their bedroom. - This is set on season 7, on TOW The Cheap Wedding Dress. It's basically betrothed mondler smut.


_**Author's note: Hey there! This is Monica and Chandler having sex on TOW The Cheap Wedding Dress. I always imagined this extra scene, so I gave it a shot as a fic. As usual, I hope it's enjoyable. :)**_

* * *

"Oh, by the way, I booked the Swing Kings."

"Oh, that's great! Great! Thanks! But that dress, I mean… it's like, yuck! It's terrible! It makes me wanna just rip it right off of you!"

"Okay" Of course that sounded great to Monica. "But you can't rip it. Well, maybe a little." Holding hands, they strutted to their bedroom.

"Hold on, wait a minute, can we go out and enter the room again?" Chandler inquired to a very confused Monica, who just answered sure.

When they got out of the room to re-enter it, Chandler put one arm behind her knees, one hand on her back, and just lifted her up, earning a squeal from his fiancée.

"Oh my…" She sighed, gasping softly at his attitude, harboring that face-cracked-in-half smile.

"Consider it training for our wedding night."

"Okay!" And they got into the room again.

Chandler put her softly on their bed, in a way that the dress would look beautiful and straightened out even as she was lying there. She could feel he wanted to take this slowly.

Monica just waited, arms on each side of her body, anticipation about the sex mixed with how romantic he was being months away from their wedding day turning her on like nothing else. He had _that look_ , that adoring look that was capable of melting Monica Geller, of making Monica Geller blush like a teenager. She was definitely blushing under his intense gaze. Chandler got rid of his jacket, not losing eye contact with her, not even for a second. His shirt followed suit and he was unbuckling his belt as he got closer to the bed. Still in his pants, he lied beside her, his left hand coming up to caress her face.

"This is seriously the ugliest dress ever and I think I've never seen you look as hideous." Chuckling at his choice of words – a clear sign that he was trying his hardest not to spill all kinds of compliments of her look with the dress – she lifted her own hand, touching the back of his neck. He went down to capture her lips, taking his time to explore her mouth in the most languid way. While still kissing each other, his hand trailed down, his fingers stroking her neck, then brushing all of the exposed skin on her collarbones and landing on her breast, massaging her nipple with his thumb over the dress. She also moved her hand, nails traveling down his back until her hand stopped on the waistband of his pants, clutching it to pull him on top of her. When he moved, he could feel her left leg between his legs, her thigh pushing up against his groin, both her hands now massaging his buttocks over the fabric of his jeans.

He stopped the kissing to use his lips on other spaces, nibbling on her earlobe first, then softly biting the skin on her neck and getting down to her shoulders, kissing the skin around the straps of the dress, and then sliding both of them down. While still working on her collarbones and shoulders with his mouth, he reached under her, assuming there would be a zipper or something on the back. He found it and started pulling it down unhurriedly; she was almost grunting in frustration, the feeling of his fingers slowly touching her spine as his hands unzipped the dress driving her insane. She was moaning already, her hands hitherto squeezing his butt cheeks over the fabric of his jeans were now crawling under his pants and pushing both the piece of clothing and his boxers down. He stopped her though, moving his own hands behind him to capture hers. He got off her a little and just by his movements he made it clear he wanted her to free her arms from the upper part of the dress. She complied in the most rushed manner, but when she moved her hands back to him, he grabbed them, dragging them over her head. He put both her hands together and used one of his to hold them, keeping her from moving. His other hand moved freely on her front, taking its time to caress both her breasts, squeezing them now and then. She had her armpits exposed, and Chandler grazed the area with his nose before kissing her sides and landing his lips on her breasts, sucking on her nipples thoroughly, one at a time.

"Oh, my god…" Came out of her mouth, her body suddenly too hot, even though she was only wearing the lower part of the dress. Chandler kept himself busy with her breasts for a while until he moved his lips to her cleavage, licking the trail that linked that area to her navel, biting her stomach when getting there. Her hands freed, she grabbed onto his hair, tugging it not so softly – that was a well-known pain by now, and he was more than okay about feeling it. At that point he really just wanted to rip the rest of the dress off of her, and she said he could do it a little, so he did. He tugged the dress down, a little extra forcefully, and they both could hear the tearing sound. For a second he expected Monica to stop everything and yell at him, but as he looked up to see her face, he saw his fiancée supporting one of the most devilish grins he'd ever seen, so he knew his life was safe.

He pretty much chocked when he saw her genitalia in the open: she wasn't wearing anything under the wedding dress. _Oh dear lord, bless her soul._ Suddenly he was the one feeling too hot even though the only piece of clothing on him was his pants, and they were very loose already; he got rid of them in a second. He folded her legs on her knees and spread them apart, the region between them just waiting for him to get there. While he bit her inner thighs, a thought came on to his mind.

"Hey, um… are you going commando on our wedding day?"

She couldn't help laughing, as she was sure this question would come up any time soon. "We'll see, honey." And he groaned at that answer, his licking covering the area where her legs joined her groin. He put his palm over her mound, his thumb caressing her clit while his tongue penetrated her entrance. And there it was, that delicious pain he felt whenever he was doing a good job and she pulled on his hair like that. He shifted his position a little, and also his _tools_ , he chuckled to himself at his choice of words, getting his thumb inside her this time while his tongue latched on her bud. When he could feel she was getting too close, he moved his body to rest on top of her, between her very much open legs; those legs that didn't waste a minute before wrapping around his waist.

As he strained his arm to rummage through the top drawer of their nightstand in search of a condom, he mused about this particular sensation, that one he felt whenever Monica's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him down like this. That was definitely one of Chandler Bing's favorite feelings in the world. He could probably live in that feeling, he thought as he hastily rolled the condom over his member. Well, that one feeling, but also the one he was having now, as his painfully hard penis slid into her in one effortless movement because she was so ready to have him inside. Those two feelings would probably fight forever for the number one spot on the podium of Best Feelings Ever.

He was torn between closing his eyes to just feel her insides and keeping his eyes open to look at her face contorting in pleasure. He settled for doing both alternately.

Monica's hands were all but clawing on his ass – another good kind of pain – as if she was trying to get him as deep as possible. He moved his hips slowly but pointedly, and since she was almost coming when he got into her, it didn't take long for her orgasm to wash all over her body. She screamed in pleasure, her face glued to his neck, her hot breath getting him goose bumps everywhere. As her head plopped down the pillow, her body limp, he just kept going in a much quicker pace and soon he was coming too, his face also resting on her neck, his hot breath getting her post coital goose bumps; she didn't even know such a thing existed.

Chandler got out of her and moved a little to lie on his stomach beside her, grabbing her hand to softly kiss her fingers as he recovered his steady breathing.

"Is it really okay to return a ripped dress?"

"Oh, yes! The shop gave me a terrible treatment. Serves them right."

He looked confused but was so tired from the very recent physical activity he just nodded in agreement before moving slightly to kiss her again.


End file.
